


You made me love you

by DearDiary



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearDiary/pseuds/DearDiary
Summary: Let's just imagine that Flynn was there with the team in "Hollywoodland".
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	You made me love you

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own “Timeless”. Or the characters of Lucy Preston and Garcia Flynn. Otherwise, obviously, the ending of the time-travelling story would be quite different. And, obviously, this is an AU story.  
> "You made me love you" by Judy Garland inspired me to write this as well as the episode "Hollywoodland".  
> Also, English is not my first language, so, please forgive me the mistakes I probably made.

Lucy was standing there in the crowd of people who wanted to hear the marvelous voice of an unknown singer. They were looking at her: some curiously, some with jealousy, some were devouring her body definitely not thinking about her ability to sing. A shiver went down her spine, anxiety crept into her mind and she found herself on the verge of a panic attack.

  
Her eyes were scanning the faces of strangers in a futile hope that someone she knows will bring reassurance to her scattered thoughts. She needed to start soon, the audience was getting restless with each passing second, and her first unsuccessful try made it harder to win their trust. Lucy needed support. Just one warm smile, a nod, a glance would be enough, but Rufus was nowhere to be found and Wyatt was whispering flirtatiously with a beautiful woman.  
She has to do it. She doesn’t want to but she has to, otherwise...

  
Then Lucy sees them.

  
The green eyes that were haunting her in her dreams. She remembers still how scared she was the first night she saw those eyes, how she thought about the dream and called it a nightmare in her mind. However, as his eyes visited her dreams more and more, she stopped calling her dreams nightmares. There were definitely restless nights when Lucy remembered the awful pictures of Lincoln’s murder, of standing in the middle of the forest looking straight at the gun, trying to protect the innocent child, those excruciating minutes in H. H. Holmes' lair when she remembered for sure what a bitch claustrophobia could be...  
He nodded, encouraging her to start again.

  
_You made me love you..._

  
Nevertheless, Lucy never forgot how gentle Flynn could be. His huge hands that could unceremoniously kill people with just one pull of the trigger – and yet, all she could think about was how careful he was with the horses, how amused he seemed when they met Harry Houdini, how vulnerable he was while listening to her words in Washington in 1954...

  
_I didn’t want to do it..._

  
And yet she couldn’t deny the unexplainable pull towards him. The man who was so fierce about avenging his family, who couldn’t believe that his own soul was worth saving – and she was falling for him.

  
_You made me love you_   
_And all the time you knew it_

  
Lucy knew that this wasn’t something serious (yet) and she placated her nerves by constantly repeating in her mind that she, indeed, could stop these strange emotions if she wanted to. But she didn’t want to stop them. Somehow, in the darkest corners of her soul and her mind, she knew they were meant to be together since the night in 1937 (or, if to believe him, in 2014).

  
_You made me happy sometimes_   
_You made me glad_   
_But there were times, dear,_   
_You made me feel so bad..._

  
Oh yes, Lucy remembered clearly the way Garcia Flynn could make her feel. And not in a good way. She still can’t shake off the memory of his eyes burning with anger and the venom in his voice when he reminded her of the fiasco on the day he was arrested.  
But she also remembered how penetrating his look was, the way his eyes could see right through her fragile walls she built to prevent the Time Team from actually learning of what happened to her during the time with Carol Preston. He knew, of course. He could see that this was not the straight and always perfect Dr. Preston, she was less herself in a shell of a woman from the past.

  
Before the Hindenburg disaster. Before the disappearance of Amy and her old life.  
Garcia Flynn could see right through her – and he didn’t push and didn’t make snide remarks. His look, if it’s even possible, became softer.  
Maybe she was imagining things.

  
_You made me cry for_   
_I didn’t want to tell you_   
_I want some love..._

  
Lucy wanted to impress him. To make him see that she was so much more than Carol Preston’s daughter, the Rittenhouse’s precious heiress. She wanted Flynn to see the spark inside her. She cast a glance over the audience and knew immediately they were enamored with her. But was he?

  
_Gimme, gimme, gimme what I’d cry for_   
_You know you’ve got the brand of kisses_   
_That I’d die for..._

  
She dared to look at him as the lyrics were travelling through the crowded room and saw that he was, in truth, fascinated with her singing. Lucy didn’t expect to affect him. Flynn was so much...cooler that she was, no matter how stupid that sounded. She just couldn’t believe that this man, the avenging angel himself, would be interested in someone so... routine like Lucy.  
And yet he was.

  
_You know you made me love you..._

  
As the last notes of the song died in the air, Lucy was basking in the sea of applause and glory. She knew the audience loved her. The people always liked her singing, even when she was in college. But she was waiting for a special award.

  
And oh my, did she receive it. Garcia Flynn gave her the gift no man before could – he was looking as if she was a masterpiece. A Christmas miracle. A dream come true. Like she was a star that finally made his wishes real.

  
She raised her head proudly. She sent the flying kisses. She threw a few winks, but never at him – he deserved so much more.  
And he would get it. That night, after they crawled out of the swimming pool, laughing like crazy, he would get a night full of stars and pure happiness and kisses and so much more.

  
They wouldn’t talk about it for some time. Wyatt would be at loss. Rufus wouldn’t get a clue and Jiya would smile mysteriously when no one would see.  
But Lucy Preston...Lucy would know for sure she isn’t that routine anymore.

  
_Fin._


End file.
